


alcohol you later

by jackieshope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackieshope/pseuds/jackieshope
Summary: It's been weeks since Landon died, and Hope hasn't been seen in the school since.Josie's had enough, so she goes to look for the Mikaelson and faces her, worried for her best friend that she's fallen in love with.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	alcohol you later

**Author's Note:**

> first off, i'm so sorry for the punny title. but i had to. it's not my fault, i swear.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy. if you have any ideas for future oneshots, feel free to comment.
> 
> my twitter is @jackiesgalore and my insta is @writingwithjackie so feel free to hit me up as well.

Josie smoothed her skirt down again. And then again. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Hope hadn’t talked to her since before Landon died, and that was three weeks ago. Since then, no one’s seen much of her.

Lizzie had gone to talk to her, but that only resulted in her coming back cursing the life out of the Mikaelson. Josie was too afraid that she’d accidentally upset Hope, so she’d stayed away.

But that all changed today.

Spring Break would be over after Friday, and Josie had had enough. She missed her friend, and she was tired of avoiding their problems.

Josie quickly grabbed her bag and walked out of her bedroom, heading toward where Hope was staying. The mill.

Josie had to admit, she had been worried about Hope this whole time. But, she wanted to give her space to process everything that had happened that night.

As Josie approached the mill, she could practically smell the alcohol from a mile away, it was so strong. Hope was a tribrid, after all, so she had quite a tolerance for most things. On the other side, that meant that if she wanted to get drunk, she had to drink that much more.

Hope sensed Josie arriving before she saw her. The wolf could smell the flowery perfume her friend had put on that morning, light but present. “What do you want?” There was a cold bite to Hope’s words that even she winced at.

Nonetheless, she didn’t apologize, choosing to remain firm in her decision to push everyone away.

“I came to check on you.” Josie’s voice trembled in the cold. They were in the middle of winter, and the cold didn’t have any mercy on sweet souls like Josie.

“Well, you came. Now, you can go.” Hope said before taking another swig from the beer bottle, finishing it in one gulp. Josie winced, imagining how harsh the liquor must’ve been on her throat.

“Alcohol won’t solve your problems, you know?” Josie tried again, hoping that she could get something, anything, out of Hope, even if it was anger.

Hope let out a wry laugh. “No? Then what will?”

For the first time that night, the Mikaelson turned to face her friend. Josie tried to keep her surprise off her face, but it was hard to do that when Hope looked like absolute shit. Her normally bright, blue eyes were a dark navy that night, bags darkening the skin underneath.

Her skin was pale and it was obvious she wasn’t taking care of herself. “When was the last time you ate something?” Josie asked, moving forward in shock.

Hope immediately stepped backwards. At this, Josie stopped mid-step. The tension rolled between them like thick ocean waves, threatening to drown them both. 

A few moments later, Hope finally spoke up. “You should go. I’m fi… I’ll be fine.” She tried to muster up a smile to reassure Josie, but she was sure it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

Josie snapped then. She couldn’t handle seeing her best friend like this. It hurt her more than she could’ve imagined, making her regret leaving her bedroom that night. “You’re not fine, and you won’t be fine if you keep going this way.”

Hope flinched at Josie’s tone, momentarily surprised at the harshness in her normally sweet voice. But, as Josie hardened, so did Hope. Her face became a cold mask, hiding everything she had been feeling deep down underneath to the point not even she could see it.

“Thanks for the advice. I’ll be sure to keep my drinking in mind.” Hope rushed to end the conversation before she said something she didn’t mean. “But, you should-”

“Don’t tell me to leave.” Josie’s voice came a lot closer than Hope expected, forcing her to look up. She stood beside her, hand on Hope’s arm, but it wasn’t her touch that unsettled her.

No, it was the look in Josie’s eyes. The kindness and the genuine caring. The worry that her friend wasn’t okay. It wasn’t right, Hope thought. Everyone was supposed to be okay.

With more strength than she intended to use, Hope grabbed Josie’s wrist and pushed her away, snapping into motion before she was able to stop. “Don’t touch me. Don’t come back. Just leave. I don’t want you here.” All lies.

If Hope wanted anything in the world, it was Josie. But, she couldn’t risk losing her. Not when she had already lost so much. She’d rather deal with the guilt than the grief.

Josie stumbled backwards, hurt immediately crossing her soft features. It sent a shockwave of pain through Hope’s chest. Lips pursing, Josie nodded. “If that’s how you feel, then I guess there’s nothing else I can say. Goodnight, Hope.”

The brunette was practically running out of the wooden structure, pushing past the doors and into her bedroom where she collapsed onto her comforter and began to sob quietly, hoping she wouldn’t wake up her sister.

Josie didn’t know love could hurt so much.

\---

Josie shot upwards, hands gripping her bed sheets tightly. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, it was beating so hard. A sickening feeling waved through her body. Something was wrong, she thought.

As if on command, Josie slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, pushing her feet into a pair of pink slippers, before grabbing her jacket and rushing outside into the hallway.

From there, she couldn’t have run faster to the mill.

When she first arrived, Josie was confused. Nothing was wrong. All she could see was a dark figure laying on the wood, a small pillow under where the head should be. Hope.

Trying to convince herself it had probably just been a bad dream she couldn't remember, Josie began to take deep breaths.

Then, the screaming started.

In the dark, Josie could see Hope begin to thrash under the thin blanket. The only sounds heard were sobs and broken yells.

Josie rushed forward to help her friend, stopping short when she realized Hope wasn’t in pain or wounded. She was just having a nightmare.

Kneeling down, Josie gripped Hope tightly and siphoned off magic. She knew it wasn’t a smart idea as Hope was weak and probably intoxicated if earlier that night had shown anything. But the need to help the person she cared about most besides Lizzie overpowered any logic she had left.

Whispering a quick spell, Josie focused specifically on Hope’s breathing. Once it returned back to a regular pace, she went to wake her up, only to find blue eyes staring back at her.

“Jo-”

Josie cut Hope off and threw her arms around the shorter girl. She wasn’t sure that Hope would appreciate the hug, but she needed it herself.

Before Josie was able to pull away, Hope’s arms came gently around Josie’s waist, pulling her closer. Josie heard a few sniffles before the two girls pulled apart.

“Thank you.” Hope whispered, looking into her eyes.

“Hope, no matter what you say or do, you’re my best friend and I’ll always be here for you. I mean that. I’m not giving up on you. Ever.” Josie said, for once feeling firm in her emotions.

Hope leaned back, away from Josie, and placed her head on the bench behind her. She looked up at the bright moon. It was almost full, so it provided enough light for Josie to look closer at Hope.

It pained Josie to see Hope in such a bad state. All she wanted was to take away her pain, even if it meant taking it for herself. If there was someone that didn’t deserve suffering, it was Hope Mikaelson.

“Things won’t always hurt this bad. You’ve shown me that time and time again. One day, it’ll hurt less and you’ll be able to breathe again.” Josie startled Hope with her words, but once their eyes met, it was like nothing could’ve broken that connection.

“Goddamnit…” Josie muttered, falling deep into the ocean that was Hope’s eyes.

“What?” Hope asked, but Josie didn’t give her an answer. All she did was grab Hope’s face and bring her lips to hers.

When they first kissed, Hope pulled back, shocked and confused. But, quickly after, she pulled the brunette towards her, taking the initiative. Their lips met again and again, soft and strong, passionate and gentle.

At some point, Josie pulled back herself to get air, leaning her forehead onto Hope’s. “I know you’re not ready… but you should know. You should know how much I love you.”

A sob made its way out of Hope’s mouth, right before Hope gripped the back of Josie’s head and kissed her again. She could feel it. It was like everything broken inside of her was slowly getting put back together again.

And it was terrifyingly beautiful.


End file.
